


Not Love at First Sight

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: A girl lives in one of the human villages, trying to stay away from the apes and the ape city.Her village is attacked and she is captured.Now she becomes a slave, expecting to only cook and clean. No she had another job as well.





	1. Oc Information

**Author's Note:**

> This just lets me introduce my Oc to you!
> 
> Hope you like her!

Name: [Lydia](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRb8iVg621MFaSmlFXZzBn2PP7dLbhQ3o-QoWqAJjYabcn_IX-8ik6mKlhDRA)

Age: 21

Family?: Mother died from illness, father was killed by an ape. She was an only child.

Face Description: Long blonde hair, light baby blue eyes, clear soft skin, plump pink lips, long dark eye lashes, natural contoured face, perfect teeth in the front (only some are crooked in the back)

Body Description: Short (5'2), slim/toned  long legs, toned body in general, bubble butt, perfect rounded breasts, perfect curves

Living Style: Live in a human village. Helps the female cook and clean, as well as watch the children. Lives along in her own makeshift tent.

Background: She has lived in the ape infested planet her whole life. She has never once been captured. Her mother died from an illness and her father sighed protecting her. That all happened when she was 15. Have her life she has been on her own in the human village.

 


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has never been captured by the apes, but that's all about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! If you don't know me, my name is Tiana. If you have any questions, opinions, concerns let me know! Just pop it in the comments and will try to reply as soon as I can.
> 
> Now enjoy the first official chapter!

[What Lydia wears!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/f5/ee/21f5eeb4602123400bfa9eebe9418e04--fairy-costumes-dance-costumes.jpg)

-~-

The human village she was lived in was very small. There was probably only 15 of them, along with some children. So yes it was very small indeed, but that's what Lydia preferred. The smaller the better. If it was any bigger, they all would be a bigger target. It was hard to hide large groups, but easy for the small ones.

Lydia, a beautiful blonde, watched as the children played. She smiled as two little girls played with her, with their dolls. Some of the males that were part of the group, went out hunting. The other females were getting lunch ready for everyone. As time past by, Lydia looked over and saw one of the human males running up and panting. She stood up quickly and watched as the eldest of the human female walked up to him.

She couldn't hear what the male said, but by his face and the females reaction, it was bad. The female looked directly at Lydia.

"Gather the children! Go to the hiding spot we planned!"

Lydia knew exactly who was coming. She looked around and called for all the kids. Once she had the kids around her, she had them quickly go through the trees. Soon Lydia found the large tree, next to a large rock. The rock was almost cave like, but it was small, though it was big enough for the children. She rushed them in the cave and covered it up with leaves and large branchs. She looked over to see all the adults running to there hiding spots. 

Lydia knew where her hiding spot was, but needed to make sure all of the others were hidden. She looked around and still saw some of the them running.

Then she heard a loud screech.

They were here and she needed to hide. She ran and ran, never looking behind her. She chose the hiding spot that was the farthest away from the others. Just to get those damn ape as far away from them as possible. She ran past trees and bushes, and son could see her hiding spot.

The hiding spot was also a small cave, big enough for her to fit in. She slid in, forgetting about her skin rubbing against the rock, causing it to burn. She quickly grabbed stocks and leaves, covering the while entrance to the tiny cave. It was now dark inside, with little cracks of light seaping through.

She tried to control her breathing since she was a panting mess at the moment. Then she heard them. 

She froze and didn't move a muscle. She looked though the tiny cracks and there was one of them, a spear in its hand. She slowly placed a hand over her mouth, breathing quietly, but still breathing heavily. She couldn't see what the ape was doing. It just stood there.

Then luckily for her, the ape ran off. 

Lydia let out a small breath of relief. She relaxed a little bit and sat in silence. Then she heard more hoots and panicked. The large leaves and branches were ripped away from the entrance of the cave. She yelped loudly as she was drug out of her hiding spot roughly.

She hissed in pain as she was rough tuggged out of her hiding spot, a tight grip on her arm. She looked up and was face to face with one of the apes. She gave it a glare, but the ape could care less. She tossed over its shoulder, another yelp leaving her throat. One thing she learned is that even if you try and fight back, you won't win. These apes are stronger, so its best to just follow through and plan something in the end to escape.

She was carried through the forest and soon looks around the now sandy area. She looked over and saw the cage where the humans were thrown in. There were only a few males and maybe one or two females in the cage. That was good because there were still others with the children.

She was roughly shoved into the cage, the cage door slammed closed and was now locked. She sat on the cage floor, but found strength in her legs again to stand up. With the help from the cage, she stood up slowly.

"Lydia?" 

Lydia looked to her side and saw one of her friends, Milo, standing next to her. She frowned deeply and dodo t say anything back. Milo frowned as well and continued to be silent. Lydia looked over to see apes walking behind the cage, in case any humans decided to try and run off.

She glared at the apes, but they ignored her. She growled to herself as the cage moved and soon they were in the ape city. She looked around seeing more apes, but also human slaves. Then she saw the ape children grab rocks and begin to throw the stones at her and the others. She covered her face, but hissed in pain as some stones hit her legs.

Luckily the cage was pulled along and away from the ape children. Lydia looked down at her legs to see some light bruising. She shook her head and ignored them, seeingbthe cage finally come to a stop.

The cage door was quickly opened and Lydia was the first one to be grabbed. She was tugged along and seen an orangutan standing there. She was tugged towards him and stood before him, glaring at him. The ape hummed.

"Get her clean! Get them all clean! I have orders to fill!" The orangutan said.

Lydia was dragged along inside the human prison, pushed inside a cage. She was shoved against the wall and heard the cage door close. She hissed in pain as she fell to the floor. She stood up slowly, looking to see her arm was slightly scratched from hitting the wall.

She huffed, but quickly heard a cry. She looked over to see one of other humans females being shoved into the cage. Lydia helped her up and frowned. Then the last human female was in the cage as well. Lydia helped her up quickly and watched as the males were shoved inside a separate cage.

Then she saw a small fire with the tip of a rod burning in the flames. The tip of the rod was bright yellow, with red outlining it. She panicked as an ape with some weird tool, come towards the cage she was in. The cage was opened and the metal collar was wrapped around her neck.

She was roughly pulled forward and was forced onto her knees. She watched as one of the other apes grabbed the rod that burned in the fire. That time she triggt to get away, but was no use. She screamed in against as the tip of the burning rod was pressed against her skin. She lightly sobbed, but no tears escaped her eyes. She forced to stand up again and was shoved inside the cage.

She watched in horror as the others were being branded as well. Then she fell water being splashed on her.

The apes had buckets of water and tamped them on the humans, this was their version of 'cleaning'. The water was cold and Lydia shivered lightly. More water was dumped on her, making her shiver more. Thankfully they stopped, but now she was soaking wet. She sat in the corner, hugging her self, rubbing her arms to get warmth.

Now it was time to wait. So for some of the males and only one of the females were taken away, becoming slaves. Her and the other female sat in the cage in silence, not even looking at each other. Soon enough she watched as the female was dragged away by an ape, becoming its slave. There were two males left and she was the only female now.

She still shivered lightly, her body try, but her hair still wet. Droplets of water fell from her hair, hitting her already cold skin. She shivered every time.

She watched as the two males were being forced away, one of them being Milo. Sadly for Milo he fought back and it an ape. Lydia eyes widened as she heard the orangutan shouted,

"That's why you put on your gloves! Now I have to put him down!"

Ludia gulped and watched Milo was being pulled away into another room. Her eyes widened as she heard him scream, but soon it went silent. The two apes from before came back and grabbed the last male, delivering him to his 'owner'. 

Now it was just her.

What was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Again if you have any question, comments, or concerns, let me know in the comments and I will try my to reply!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Master...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia now has master....

Lydia stayed in the corner of the cage, her eyes glancing at the ape you guarded her cage. She was the only human here, for now that is, she knew more had to be coming soon. She sat silently and thinked. She was trying to think of a way out of here, but her mind was jumbled with so many thoughts, it was hard to concentrate.

She hugged her knees to her chest as she heard the orangutan, who is called Limbo, walk in. Her head snapped up and she saw Limbo, but also saw a new ape, a gorilla. She kept her eyes on him, praying to the heavens that he was not here to buy her.

She gulped lightly as the cage door was open and the ape guard grabbed her arm tightly, making her stand. She hissed in pain and glared at the ape, who tugged her along towards Limbo. Limbograbbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"She is the last one here. Cleaned and ready."

Lydia looked up at the gorilla slowly, seeing he was a well built ape, a soldier. She tried to loosen the grip Limbo had her in, but he only growled at her to stop. She glared at him for a quick second, but heard another growl, much deeper then Limbo's. Lydia's head snapped towards the gorilla, who had a small snarl on his face. A shiver went down Lydia's spine.

She watched as the gorilla stepped up to her, grabbing her arm, and froze as he sniffed her. He sniffed around her neck and the side of her face. Lydia could feel his breathing on her neck, making a shiver go through her body, blushing deeply. The gorilla snorted lightly, seeing that she smelled clean, believing Limbo.

Lydia watched as the gorilla turned towards Limbo, "I'll take her."

Limbo clapped his hands together and went of to grab a collar, with a smile on his face. Lydia looked back up at the ape, who only watched Limbo retrieve the collar. Soon her head fell to the floor when's a Limbo came back, a silver collar in his hands. The gorilla took it quickly and lifted Lydia's head roughly.

When her head was lifted, she gave the gorilla a glare, and he gave her a low growl. He strapped the collar on around her neck, then attached the leash. 

"Your purchase is greatly appreciated Attar."

Lydia listened closely. So Attar, that's his name...

She heard Attar grunt, then felt her self being tugged forward. She resisted for a moment, but soon started walking. Attar held the leash tightly as he walked out, Lydia following him. Up ahead Lydia saw a horse and hoped that the horse was not Attar's. Sadly it was and Lydia began to grow nervous. One she didn't like horses, to she was afraid of heights.

Attar could sense her fear and and shook his head. He tugged her forward roughly, causing her to jolt forward abruptly. Lydia felt his large hands on her waist and she let out a small yelpnas she was lifted. Attar lifted her on to the horse with ease. Lydia froze once she was seated on the horse, keeping her eyes off the ground. Attar climbed on the horse, but didn't feel her arms wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder,

"I suggest you hold on human."

Lydia hesitated, but slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his smooth armor against her hands. Attar huffedand commanded his horse to move. Lydia's eyes were closed as the horse moved, her grip tightening around Attar.

Attar could feel her arms tighten around him, almost making him chuckle. He made the horse go a little faster and this time he chuckled deeply as he felt her scoot closer to him. She was easy to scare. 

Lydia felt the horse come to a stop, feeling Attar get off. She opened her eyes quickly, looking around. She looked down to see Attar looking back at her with a smirk. Lydia blushed and looked away from, but looked back at him when she heard him huff. Attar held up his hands and gestured her to come down. Lydia slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and felt his hands on her waist. She blushed again as she was helped of the horse, but soon she felt herself being tugged forward.

Lydia was lead inside a house, clean and sharp inside. She looked around, first seeing the living room when she entered. She saw the different pieces of furniture. She looked Attar, who kept walking. Attar walked down one of the halls, pulling Lydia along. He walked towards the kitchen, but then went towards the large closet. He stopped and looked towards Lydia, pulling her closer to him. 

He reach up and took off her collar, but quickly grabbed her arm. Lydia made a small face of pain as his grip on her arm was tight. She was tugged inside the large closet and inside was a cage, a worn out mattress and with blankets atop of it. To the side were two bowls, water and food. 

Lydia was shoved inside the the cage and heard it close behind her. She turned around quickly to watch Attar lock the cage. She scooted back and just watched as he finished locking it. Attar finished locking the cage up and looked at Lydia, who looked back at him. He huffed and walked off, leaving her by herself.

Lydia let out a breath of relief and went over to her excuse of a bed, sitting in the corner. She held her knees to her chest and laid her forehead on her knees.

Attar shut of all the lights, but left at least one on.

Soon after he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors!


	4. Cooking and Cleaning

Lydia didn't get any sleep at all. She never tried. She stayed up and continued to stay in the corner, holding her legs to her chest. Morning finally came, making Lydia relieved. She stared at the concrete wall, thinking about what was bound to happen today. She hugged herself a little tight when she heard noise outside of the closet. She then jumped when her cage was hit, her head turning to see Attar himself.

Lydia watched as he opened the cage and gruffly said, "Lets go. Breakfast won't make itself."

Lydia watched him walk away. She sat there for a moment, but slowly stood up, and walked out of the cage. Her legs were a little wobbly, since she hasn't been standing for awhile. She walked out of the closet and light hit her face. The closet was dark, so she was not prepared to be blinded so suddenly. She covered her eyes lightly and blinked quickly, trying to get eyes to adjust to the light. 

Lydia quickly looked to her left when she heard a deep chuckle. Attar was at the kitchen counter, warming up some water and crushing some coffee beans he purchased from the market yesterday. Lydia looked around the kitchen, seeing what she had to work with.

"Pots and pans are in the closet, food in the pantry." Attar said quickly, pouring some of the now crushed coffee beans and placing them in the hot water.

Lydia looked over to pantry and slowly walked up to it, then opened it. Inside were different foods; fruits, vegetables, anything he needed. She pulled out some fruit and look it over, already trying to think of what to make. 

Attar watched as she explored his food pantry, looking around to see what food she was working with. He couldn't help but smirk as she picked up a fruit and put on a thinking face. He sighed quietly.

"Well," Lydia jumped again, forgetting she was not the only one in the room, and almost drop the fruit that was in her hands.

Attar chuckled that time, she was way to easy to scare. Lydia put the fruit back and blushed as she turned to look at him. Attar took the smirk of his face quickly and gave her a stern look.

"I will be in my office, which is on right at the end of the hall. Bring me my food. After that you may eat some of you like, but then clean up." Attar said, watching Lydia nod.

Lydia watched as Attar left and let it a breath of relief. Lydia went back to pantryand went down towards the bottom. At the bottom was a cooling shelf, to keep cold foods, well cold. She found eggs and even some meats. She grabbed the eggs and then grabbed some fruits and veggies. 

She placed all her ingredients on the counter and went towards the closet to grab a pan. She quickly started making Attar's food.

It took about 30 minutes for her to cook the food, but now it was ready. She placed the meal on a plate and then placed some cut up fruit on the side. She knew he had his beverage with him, so making him one was soft the table. She picked up the plate and slowly made her way to his office. She gulped at she stood in front of the door and raised her hand, slowly knocking on it. 

"Come in."

Lydia opened the door and slowly walked in, looking a kind quickly. She looked forward and saw him sitting at his desk, some papers around him. She set the plate down on the table and turned around, making her way out. Before she closed the door, she saw him starting to eat. She closed the door quickly, but quietly and made her way down the hall.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself a plate and ate quickly. Once she finished, she cleaned up her mess. Then heard Attar come down the hallway. Just as she dried the last dish with pan, another plate was in front of her. Attar's plate had no for food, which was good. She grabbed his plate and utensils, cleaning them. 

As she did, she could still feel Attar's presence behind her.

"Once you finish cooking, you clean. My room is off limits. My Office is only off limits when I am gone."

Lydia nodded slowly and kept her eyes low. She watched Attar retreat back to his office.

Now it was time to clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short I know, but it's somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapters to come!


End file.
